User blog:Bokurei the Phantump/My version of ObjectMons cuz why not
I decided to do this because plagiarism Credit to HoodehJoe This is like it because with meh OCs. Don't kill me. Its kinda baD!!!!! also umm... no more recommendaton I STARTED THE OBJECTMON TREND i mean i remixed t then everybody did... WIP Types http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal.pngNormal http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:LeafOrb.pngGrass http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fire.pngFire http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:WaterOrb.pngWater http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Electric.pngElectric http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Psychic.pngPsychic http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fighting.pngFighting http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Darkness.pngDark http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Steel.pngSteel http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:RockOrb.pngRock http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ground.pngGround http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice.pngIce http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:PoisonOrb.pngPoison http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flying.pngFlying http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostOrb.pngGhost http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tech.pngTech http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sound.pngSound https://icycatelf.deviantart.com/art/Fairy-Type-Orb-V3-396769505Fairy Mons Deathstrokey.png|Deathstrokey- Dark/Steel Type 3, Injusticey.png|Injusticey- Normal/Tech Birdy-0.png|Birdy- Psychic/Tech Memey.png|Meme- Normal Type Webcam.png|Webcam- Sound/Electric Type Chalkster.png|Chalkster- Normal Type Meringue.png|Meringue- Ground Type aairhorn.png|Airhorny- Sound/Fighting Case.png|Case- Rock/Steel Type deer-clip-art-deer05_Clipart_Free.png|Antonio Normal/Grass Type Packero.png|Packero- Normal/Psychic Type ani024.gif|Tom- Poison Type Bokurei.png|Log- Grass/Rock Type 250px-708Phantump.png|Bokurei- Ghost/Grass Type cloudno.png|Cloud- Normal/Flying Type TurnipheadPose1.png|Turniphead Grass/Fire Type fcube.png|F-Cube- Steel Type cupcake1.png|Cupcake- Water/Fairy Type cupcake43.png|Cupcaghost- Ghost/Fairy Type pole1.png|Pole- Steel/Fighting Type pole.png|OldPole- Steel Type bat-clipart-for-kids-pi55joeiB.png|Batso- Poison/Flying Type gameboy color.png|Gameboy- Tech Type GBA.png|GameboyAdvance- Tech/Electric Type audino_by_knazgle-d53qnl5.png|Audino- Sound/Normal Type Pre_de_audino.png|Soundeo- Sound Type firetrap.png|Firetrap- Fire Type Frisbeee.png|(Starter)Frisbeee- Water Type appleyfd.png|(Starter) Apple- Fire Type tokeny.png|(Starter) Token- Grass-Type Gengar.png|Kenji- Ghost/Poison Type microphones.png|Micro- Sound/Electric Type bill blaster.png|Bill Blaster- Steel/Dark feather.png|Feather- Fighting/Flying Type 463Lickilicky_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png|Lickilicky (Drawn only)- Normal Type Grasy.png|Grassy- Grass/Fighting Type DISC.png|Flying Disc- Water Type Bfop apple juice by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zgy.png|Apple Juice- Fire/Water Type Dollar (Object Challengers).png|Dollar- Grass/Tech Type cran.jpg|Cranberry- Grass Type Bushy Pose.png|Bushy- Grass Type Orchard.png|Orchard- Grass Type 2017 Dress Pose.png|Dress- Normal Type Skirt (TBFDIWP).png|Skirt- Normal Type hoverboard.png|Hoverboard- Psychic/Flying Type 1-ball extra pose.png|1-Ball- Ground/Fairy Type Ghostguy.png|Ghostguy- Ghost Type Lennisball.png|Lennis Ball- Ground/Grass Type 250px-292Shedinja.png|King Dead/Shedinja- Bug/Ghost Type bandana.png|Bandana- Fighting Type KABLOOM.PNG|Kabloom- Fire/Grass Type cad.png|Cagney Carnation- Fire/Grass Type Freeze ray.png|Freeze Ray- Ice/Tech Type com scre.png|Codey- Tech Type ff.png|Trefork- Water Type trt.png|Mountain Dew- Water/Steel Type gfffffffffg.png|Funyuns Bag- Normal Type ddddddddd.png|Grim Subwoofer- Dark Type 5 star.png|5 Star- Psychic/Electric Type asterisk.png|Asterisk- Normal/Flying Type bottledd.png|Bottle- Water Type cookierr.png|Cookie- Ground Type 1, Bubble Wand.png|Bubble Wand- Water/Normal Type dfffffff.png|Shotgun Ice- Ice Type phc.png|PHC- Steel/Psychic Type Flower Grassy New Bodie.png|Flower Grassy- Normal/Grass Type Injusticeynew.png|Deathside- Dark, Steel Type Bubble IDFB.png|Bubble- Normal Type nacho.opng.png|Nacho- Normal Type Ice Tiki.png|Ice Tiki- Ice,Psychic Type knifea.png|Knife- Steel/Poison Type gc.png|GC- Psychic/Steel Type Tofumaster.png|Book- Tech Type Batteaze.png|Battleaxe- Dark Type Dewott.png|Dewott- Water- Type BowBlue.png|BoBlue- Electric/Poison Type BowPink.png|BoPink- Electric/Fairy Type kaz.png|Kaz- Normal/Ground Type cape.png|Cape- Tech/Fairy chebbon.png|Chebbon- Fairy Type dark.png|Dark Spider- Dark/Rock Glass Shard Pose.png|Shard- Ice Type Cyan Ice Cube Pose.png|Aqua- Ice/Water Type Ice Cube IDFB.png|Ice Cube- Ice Type Green Ice Cube Sitting.png|Green-Ice/Poison Type ball434.png|Ball- Normal Type target1.png|Target- Ground/Steel Type bow23.png|Bow- Normal Type checker.png|Checker- Fighting Type dodgeball1.png|Dodgeball- Normal Type 177Nomaestro.png|Nomaestro- Fairy/Flying Doritosg.png|Doritos- Dark/Sound Type Needle.png|Needle- Steel Type clockiscool.png|Clock- Tech Type Plago.jpg|Plago- Ghost/Poison Plagitz.png|Plagitz- Ghost-Poison Skulpalm.png|Skulpalm- Ghost/Grass Type (Credit to Tommy) Skulptor.png|Skulptor- Ghost/Steel Type (Credit to Tommy) Ep10-jakuzure.jpg|Nonon Jasazukure- Sound/Flying 2f.jpg|Frisk- Fighting Type Bone.png|Bone Baton- Steel/Dark Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun- Water/Tech Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|Wiki Badge- Steel/Tech Homestardance.gif|Stupid thing stupe made- Normal Type Bombshell.png|Bombshell- Steel/Tech Type Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9 coiny in a lake.png|Coiny- Steel Type Sr Pelo.png|Sr Pelo- Sound/Fighting Saiyan Armor.png|Saiyan Armor- Steel/Dark Flake.JPG|Flake- Normal/Poison OnigiriPose.JPG|Onigiri- Fairy Type FIshiBoi.JPG|Fish- Water Type Evolutions Evolution.png|Evolution of Packero POLE EVO.png|Oldpole Evolution AUFD.png|Soundeo Evolution EVOS.png|Frisbee Evolution evod.png|Appley Evo dosl.png|Tokeny Evo rer.png|Skirt Evo Lennis.png|Lennis Evo BIRCH.png|Cranberry Evo evev.png|Gameboy Evo Bub evo.png|Bubble Wand EVO Possible Screenshots sCREENSHOT.png mooi.png Category:Blog posts Category:Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:I found out how to make categories on blogs